


The Dog Days Aren't Over

by bangyababy



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy
Summary: Draco comes home dirty.





	The Dog Days Aren't Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. The prompt was dirty, and the word count was 179. Thanks to KristinaBird for the beta!

“What happened to you?”

“That dog happened,” Draco huffed, dripping mud and water.

Harry laughed and shook his head. “Why didn’t you just use a cleaning charm?”

“Because I didn’t have my bloody wand,” Draco gritted out, “because someone told me I couldn’t go a week without using magic.”

“Just admit that Muggles are stronger than Wizards and we’ll forget the whole thing.” Harry saw Draco move closer out of the corner of his eye. When he looked up Draco was giving him a nefarious grin. “Don’t you dare.”

Harry had just enough time to throw his book to the side before Draco jumped on him. 

“Draco!” Harry shrieked, rolling them both to the floor. Lola trotted in to see what all the commotion was and woofed before jumping in with them. When they pulled away, Harry was damp and covered in mud, but he was laughing. 

“Draco Malfoy, you fight dirty.” 

Draco gave him a winsome smile. “But I won.” 

“Yeah, you did.” Harry leaned in for a kiss, but his lips met a cold wet nose. 

“Lola!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on [tumblr](http://bangyababy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
